Yui Komori
Yui Komori (小森 ユイ Komori Yui) is the heroine of Diabolik Lovers. After her father moved abroad, she is forced to live in a mansion with six mysterious vampires. Appearance Yui has a girly appearance. She has curly blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a light glistening pink color. Yui usually has a flower clip pinned to the left side of her hair. Yui usually wears a pink top where the sleeves usually are around her upper arm and she wears a black tank top underneath. She wears this with brown shorts and brown boots. She also wears a gold heart shaped necklace. Yui also wears her school uniform which consists of the black school uniform jacket, a black deep V cut vest, with a white button-up dress shirt that has frills near the neckline underneath and a white bow showing through the V of the vest with a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. Though many people think the way they designed her is wrong and doesnt suit this anime/game/manga. Many people think she should look mysterious and mean . She should have Brown hair,Hazel eyes, and should look mean (tsundere) , if this happened many people would come to like her more than they did, if they changed that , she just looks like a casaul girl from a vampire series . Personality Yui has shown herself as a girlish type. She is quite gentle and very skilled in cooking. Also her personality varies on the choice you make through the game. In the anime, she has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Yui is shown to be oblivious to many things and doesn't catch onto things easily, as she needs to repeat things twice to make sure she understands correctly. It's also shown that she has trouble making decisions in some cases. Yui also seems to be very determinant in the worst scenarios and doesn't 'seem' to mind any mean comments thrown her way by any of the vampires most of time. As she goes through the game, she slowly starts to become a masochist. History After Laito killed Cordelia by pushing her from the balcony, Richter, the Sakamaki brothers' uncle and Cordelia's secret lover, came around and ripped her heart out and placed it into Yui, who was an abandoned child and had the ideal body for it. After that, Richter handed the baby to Seiji Komori, a vampire hunter, to avoid 'Cordelia' being taken by his brother again. Seiji, who also owned a church, raised Yui ever since then as his daughter. Yui had been told that her mother had died when she was only a child.Episode 6.5 On top of this, because Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon King, her blood has a certain power flowing and now that her heart is inside of Yui, Yui is pretty much a power blood bank for the vampires which is the reason the vampire brothers adore it and become addicted to it. It has been noted by all of them that her blood is of the 'finest quality'. In addition, her chest will ache when 'Cordelia' reacts to something. Trivia *In Episode 1, she finds out that she was adopted. *She doesn't know how to swim.Episode 2 *She is afraid of thunder.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Ayato's Route *She wears frilly blue undergarments (underwear). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human